


In einem Augenblick - Guild Wars 2 Fanfiction

by Szallejh



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game), Guild Wars Series (Video Games)
Genre: 2, An - Freeform, Blink, Eye, Fanfiction, OF, Other, Wars, augenblick, einem, guild, in, szallejh
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 15:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17511533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szallejh/pseuds/Szallejh
Summary: Was, wenn alles, was Du für die Realität gehalten hast, plötzlich zunichte gemacht wird? Was, wenn das, was für Dich nur ein Spiel war, plötzlich zu Deiner Realität wird? - Die Geschichte einer Spielerin, die plötzlich selbst in ihrem Spiel steckt und sich in Tyria ein neues Leben aufbauen muss, während Drachen und wahnsinnige Sylvari die Straßen unsicher machen.





	1. Prolog

**Prolog**

Bizarre Lichtblitze, die in einer für mich nicht fassbaren Geschwindigkeit auf mich zugerast kamen. Das Gefühl, nach vorne gezogen zu werden, obwohl mich gleichzeitig eine unsichtbare Kraft in die entgegengesetzte Richtung zog. _So muss sich Zeitreisen anfühlen_ , schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Klar denken war nicht das Problem, ich hatte nur überhaupt keine Ahnung, was da gerade passierte. Ich war auf dem Weg nach Hause gewesen, gerade hatte es wieder angefangen zu schneien. Da hatte mich etwas geblendet, erst dachte ich, es wären die Scheinwerfer der Autos, die mir entgegenkamen. Doch dann landete ich plötzlich hier – in diesem Chaos von Licht und Geräuschen, das ich nun wirklich nicht zuordnen konnte. Es war eine Mischung aus Knacken, Knirschen, Quietschen – alles irgendwie vertraut, aber in dieser Mischung mehr als sonderbar.

Die Lichter, die die ersten Sekunden meiner seltsamen Reise nur weiß gewesen waren, nahmen nun jede erdenkliche Farbe an, wechselten in keinem erkennbaren Rhythmus und pulsierten, mal stärker, mal weniger. Der Druck ließ ein wenig von mir ab, und ich nutzte die Gelegenheit, einen tiefen Luftzug in meine Lungen zu lassen. Jetzt schien das ganze schon wesentlich weniger bedrohlich.

Dann kam der Schmerz. Genauso plötzlich wie der Lichttunnel und nicht weniger intensiv. Ich hatte das Bedürfnis zu schreien, doch die Pein in meinen Ohren ließ jedes Geräusch verblassen und mein Gesicht verzog sich zu einer Grimasse. Sämtliche Muskel meines Körpers verkrampften sich und schien jeden Augenblick zu zerreißen. Meine Augen mussten wohl bald platzen, bei dem Druck, der auf ihnen lastete, und etliche Knochen knackten und barsten, als würden sie an allen Stellen gleichzeitig zerbrechen. Mit jedem Lichtblitz, der auf mich zuschoss, fuhr eine Nadel in meine Haut, und innerhalb eines Augenblicks fühlte sich nichts mehr so an, wie mein Körper sich hätte anfühlen sollen. Doch der Schmerz ließ nach, und endlich entkam auch der Schmerzensschrei den zum Bersten gefüllten Lungen, viel zu laut in meinen Ohren, und viel zu fremd.

Das war nicht ich! Oder doch? Noch nie hatte sich meine Stimme so seltsam angehört. Dunkler… einfach _anders_. Was auch immer dieser Lichttunnel mit mir angestellt hatte, irgendetwas hatte er verändert. Und nicht gerade wenig, so wie es sich anfühlte.

Die Lichter verblassten und ließen mich zurück in einem Raum aus Nichts. Doch kaum hatten sich meine Augen in der willkommenen Dunkelheit beruhigt, da verschwand alles um mich herum, verzog sich, wurde zerrissen und durch Farben und Formen ersetzt, die ich nur unscharf erkennen konnte. Ein Ruck fuhr durch meinen Körper, als ich hart auf etwas aufschlug, was sich einen Augenblick später als grüne Wiese herausstellte. Benommen hob ich den Kopf, sog scharf die Luft ein – und wurde sogleich von einem heftigen Hustenanfall geschüttelt.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis ich wieder einigermaßen ruhig atmen konnte. Ich wischte mir die Tränen aus den Augen und nutzte die Gelegenheit, mich umzusehen. Ich war dem Lichttunnel entkommen – doch zu Hause war ich nicht. Eine weite Ebene umgab mich, in der Ferne waren unscharf Hügel zu erkennen, die vereinzelt von Wasserfällen gespickt waren, hier und da ein paar Wälder, und es war definitiv Frühling. Überall blühten Blumen und es schäumte nur so über vor Leben, auch wenn die Tiere recht befremdlich aussahen. Nicht weit von mir flog ein übergroßer Käfer über die Wiese, doch stand ich zu sehr unter Schock, um mir über die Größe Gedanken zu machen.

 _Wo zur Hölle bin ich!?_ Mit einer Hand fuhr ich mir durchs Haar – und stoppte augenblicklich. Ungläubig fiel mein Blick auf meine rechte Hand, die definitiv aus vier Fingern bestand, die für menschliche Verhältnisse ungewöhnlich dick waren und an den Spitzen eher krallenförmig zuliefen. Außerdem war die Haut viel zu dunkel! Statt der bleichen Haut, die nicht wirklich viel Sonne zu Gesicht bekam, war diese Hand von einem dunklen Bronzeton. Ein schneller Blick und mir war klar, dass auch die andere Hand so verändert war. Überhaupt waren meine Arme viel zu kurz und die Unterarme viel zu dick! Und mein Haar war noch nie so lang gewesen, und seit wann war es rot?

Irgendwo kam mir das alles bekannt vor, doch noch wollte der Gedanke sich nicht so recht offenbaren. Erst, als mein Blick auf meine nackten Füße fiel, die nun überhaupt keine Ähnlichkeit mit menschlichen Füßen mehr hatten, fiel es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen. Das waren die Füße eines Asura! Drei große krallenartige Zehen und ein allgemein klumpiger Fuß. Was natürlich den gedrungenen Körperbau erklärte.

Aber wie war das möglich? Weder hatte ich irgendwelche Drogen genommen, noch eine Art Virtual Reality ausprobiert. Ich war doch einfach nur auf dem Nachhauseweg gewesen! Vielleicht hatte mir jemand auf der Arbeit etwas ins Getränk gemischt?

Auch wenn ich es mir nicht erklären konnte, es fühlte sich äußerst real an. Ich war im Körper einer Asura, und ich stand mitten auf den Feldern von der Provinz Metrica, wie mir geometrische Formen und schwebende Kuben bewiesen.

Ich befand mich mitten in Tyria, in den Ländern eines Spiels, das sich Guild Wars 2 nennt.

 


	2. Erste Schritte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Szallejh wagt es, die Welt Tyrias zum ersten Mal richtig zu erkunden und zumindest für die erste Nacht eine Bleibe zu finden.

Ich hatte mich auf den Boden gesetzt, um einen klaren Kopf fassen zu können. Nachdem ich die Augen geschlossen und mehrmals tief durchgeatmet hatte, war mir klar, dass ich die Situation hinnehmen musste, wie sie nun kommen möge. Selbst wenn das ein Traum war oder ein Drogenrausch, so war ich doch jetzt, in diesem Moment, hier gefangen. Und für den unwahrscheinlichen Fall, dass dies hier nun meine Realität war, wollte ich nicht meine Gesundheit gefährden.   
Mein Blick fiel an mir herunter. Was ich sah, war der typische Asura-Körperbau: schmale Schultern, Brustansatz kaum erkennbar, und ab der Hüfte dann ziemlich breit und klobig. Eigentlich nicht gerade eine wünschenswerte Figur, aber womöglich hatten die männlichen Asura ja andere Schönheitsideale?  
Bei dem Gedanken musste ich kichern, erschrak dann jedoch über den seltsamen Klang meiner Stimme. _Das ist immer noch nicht meine Stimme!_ Fuhr es mir durch den Kopf, doch mit jedem Laut, den ich von mir gab, gewöhnte ich mich mehr daran. _Wie bei Heiserkeit, irgendwann weiß man gar nicht mehr, wie man sich gesund angehört hat_.  
Meine Klamotten waren recht schlicht. Ich trug ein creme-farbenes Hemd, das vorne bis oben zugeschnürt war und blaue Schulterpolster besaß. Verziert wurde es mit verschiedenen geometrischen Figuren in blau und rot. Eine ähnliche Farbgebung hatte der Rock (zumindest hatte es Ähnlichkeiten mit einem), nur war er vorne offen und ließ den Blick frei auf eine dunkelbraune Hose, die angenehm weich saß. Um die Hüfte war ein breiter, brauner Gürtel gewickelt, an dem ein paar kleinere Beutel hingen. In dem einen, so hatte ich schon in Erfahrung gebracht, befanden sich einige Münzen aus Kupfer, Silber und Gold.   
Die Schuhe waren aus dunklem Leder und ließen die Zehen jeweils frei, außerdem trug ich dunkle Stulpen und darüber Handschuhe in der Farbe meines Hemdes, die auch mit blauen Kuben verziert waren. Gar nicht so schlecht für den Anfang.

In dem Rucksack, den ich zwischen die Beine gestellt hatte, befand sich einiges an Proviant, ein gefüllter Wasserbeutel, eine Karte, und vieles, von dem ich absolut keine Ahnung hatte, worum es sich handeln könnte. An einer Seitenlasche war ein Hammer befestigt, der recht schwer war und einen genauso wuchtigen Eindruck machte. Auch er trug typisch-asurische Zeichen, und als ich ihn in der Hand wog, schien er mir als Waffe ganz gut geeignet.   
_Moment mal._ Ich hatte sehr oft gekämpft, allerdings nur virtuell und über eine Tastatur. Eine echte Waffe hatte ich noch nie in der Hand gehalten und Kampferfahrung hatte ich erst recht nicht! Aber wenn das hier wirklich Tyria war, dann bedeutete das, dass ich Kämpfe nicht gänzlich vermeiden konnte.   
Bei dem Gedanken, wirklich jemanden mit diesem Hammer verletzten zu können, wurde mir ganz mulmig zumute. _Oder im Kampf verletzt zu werden_.  
Schnell schob ich diesen Gedanken beiseite und packte den Hammer wieder in seine Halterung. Die Sonne stand schon recht tief am Himmel, und ich konnte nicht ewig auf der Wiese sitzen bleiben. Ich musste mir zuallererst eine Unterkunft für die Nacht suchen, und dann musste ich mein neues Leben in den Griff kriegen.

Seufzend stand ich auf, schulterte den Rucksack und hielt Ausschau nach einem Ort, der ein Nachtquartier versprechen könnte. Nur wenige Meter neben mir schlängelte sich ein ausgetretener Pfad durch die Landschaft, der in Richtung einiger kubischer Gebäude verlief. Ich folgte dem Pfad, stets wachsam die Umgebung beobachtend. Wer wusste schon, was sich hier alles so herumtrieb, und gerade in Angriffslaune war?

Hier und da säumten Bäume die Umgebung, und ich freute mich, dass zumindest die Natur eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit meiner Welt besaß.  
Links neben dem Pfad sah ich nun eine kleine Plattform in der Luft, zu der drei steinerne Stege hinauf führten. Überdacht wurde das Gebilde von drei pyramidenförmigen Rahmen, die mit einer blau schimmernden Membran gefüllt waren. Je näher ich der Plattform kam, desto lauter wurde ein stetiges Summen und Brummen, das die Luft erfüllte. Musste wohl von den blauen Membranen kommen.   
Überall um die Plattform herum schwebten kleine, mit lila und blauen Pflanzen überwucherte Würfel, von welchen sich Lianen teilweise bis zum Boden schlängelten.

Ich hatte das im Spiel schon oft zu Gesicht bekommen, aber nie hatte es so einen majestätischen Eindruck gemacht wie jetzt, wo ich leibhaftig davor stand. Langsam stieg ich einen der Stege hinauf, unsicher ob das Ding wirklich so stabil war, wie es aussah. Oben auf der Plattform standen zwei Golems, welche mindestens doppelt so groß waren wie ich. Hui! Mit denen wollte ich mich nun wirklich nicht anlegen. Zu meinem Glück schienen sie sich in so etwas wie einem Stand-By Modus zu befinden, denn sie piepten gleichgültig vor sich hin und nahmen keine Notiz von mir.   
Neugierig wie ich war, fuhr ich mit der Hand über einen der Farne, die auf der Plattform wucherten, und erschrak, als dieser sich unter meiner Berührung blitzschnell zusammen zog. _Du warst wohl noch nie so der Pflanzenmensch_ , sagte ich im Stillen zu mir, und bedächtig stieg ich wieder hinunter, froh darüber, dass kein Regen die vermoosten Steine in letzter Zeit zu einer Rutschfalle gemacht hatte.   
Zu meiner rechten sah ich nun ein klassisches Labor, in dem reges Treiben herrschte. Überall wuselten Asura unterschiedlichsten Aussehens durch die Gegend, riefen sich etwas zu, fluchten oder grummelten unverständlich etwas vor sich hin. Ich wagte nicht, sie in ihrer Arbeit zu stören, und da Labore wohl kaum Hotelzimmer anboten, wanderte ich weiter in die Richtung, in der sich langsam die Silhouette einer großen Stadt abbildete.

Vereinzelt begegnete ich Asura und ihren Golems, doch niemand schien mir sonderlich viel Beachtung zu schenken. Einige wenige grüßten flüchtig, und mit gesenktem Kopf murmelte ich „excelsior“. Langsam kam in mir die Sorge auf, ob ich überhaupt in der Lage wäre, mich in dieser fremden Welt anzupassen. Wie sollte ich Geld verdienen, um zu leben? Ich hatte nicht mal den Hauch einer Ahnung von Golemantie oder sonst irgendwas, das mit Technik zu tun hatte. Wahrscheinlich würde man mich für den dümmsten Asura in ganz Tyria halten.   
Ich seufzte. Irgendwas würde es schon geben, irgendeine niedere Arbeit, die nicht von Golems erledigt wurde. Hoffte ich zumindest.   
Schnell warf ich einen genaueren Blick in meinen Geldbeutel. Ein paar Goldmünzen hatte ich, damit würde ich vermutlich einige Tage über die Runden kommen. Und in der Zeit würde sich sicherlich ein Weg zeigen.

Ich war nun am Eingang der Stadt angekommen, einem großen steinernen Dreieck, das an beiden Seiten von Lichtsäulen flankiert wurde. _Soren Draa_ , erinnerte ich mich. Immerhin befand ich mich ganz in der Nähe von Rata Sum, der Hauptstadt der Asura. In meiner Bauchgegend begann es, wild zu flattern. Rata Sum mochte ich von allen Städten am liebsten, und ich konnte es kaum erwarten, dieses Meisterwerk der Baukunst und den Alltag der Asura mit eigenen Augen zu sehen und zu erleben! Dafür musste ich lediglich durch das Portal in Soren Draa gehen und...   
Ich schluckte. Wie sich Portalreisen wohl anfühlte? _Hoffentlich nicht wie meine Reise nach Tyria..._

Ehrfürchtig schritt ich zwischen den Lichtsäulen hindurch durch das Tor. Ein angenehmes Geräusch ging von den Säulen aus, eine Art technisches Brummen. Nicht zu laut, aber doch allgegenwärtig.

Soren Draa selbst war schon ein Meisterwerk. Eine Stadt, halb in Fels gehauen, mit Türmen, schwebenden Matten und Steinen überall, manche schwebenden Kuben waren sogar mit Bäumen bepflanzt! Blaue Lichter umgaben mich, wo ich auch hinsah, und von allen Seiten stürmten die Geräusche aus den Laboratorien auf mich ein. Schreie, Klirren, Piepen, Summen, Schritte von Golems auf dem Stein.   
Ich musste wohl ziemlich dämlich ausgesehen haben wie ich da stand und mit offenem Mund die Gegend anstarrte, denn neben mir war ein Asura grinsend stehen geblieben und meinte: „Jedes Mal aufs neue ein Augenschmaus, nicht wahr?“   
Erschrocken zwang ich mich, den Mund zuzuklappen und blickte zu Boden, um die Röte zu verbergen, die in meinem Gesicht aufstieg. „Äh... Ja. Absolut erstaunlich. Als wäre man zum ersten Mal hier.“ Ich räusperte mich. Der Asura schüttelte belustigt den Kopf und als ich es endlich wagte, den Blick zu heben, war er schon in dem Gewusel verschwunden.   
_Huh. Ich sollte mich vielleicht nicht ganz so dämlich anstellen, wenn ich nicht unbedingt auffallen möchte._

Also straffte ich den Rücken und ging weiter die Straße entlang, während ich mich möglichst unauffällig umsah. Ich stieg eine große Treppe hinauf und sah am Ende der Straße auch schon das Portal, welches mich wohl nach Rata Sum führen würde. Doch ein Blick in den Himmel genügte und mir war klar, dass der Abend sich näherte und ich erst mal eine Nacht ausruhen wollte, bevor ich mich in mein erstes Abenteuer stürzte.  Das helle Blau war längst einem Farbenspiel aus gelb, violett und rosa gewichen, das die Wolken in wunderbaren Mustern färbte und die ersten Sterne der Nacht erkennen ließ. Wann war es nur so dunkel geworden?

Zu meinem Glück befand sich rechts von mir ein pyramidenförmiger Eingang, der im Inneren ein paar Tische und Stühle erkennen ließ. Über dem Tor war ein Schild angebracht, dass diesen Ort als Taverne auszeichnete. Dass ich die Schriftzeichen der Asura lesen konnte, wunderte mich nicht wirklich. Wenigstens ein kleiner Lichtblick, so hielt man mich zumindest nicht noch für einen Analphabeten.

Glücklich, möglicherweise eine Bleibe für die Nacht gefunden zu haben, betrat ich die Taverne. Hier herrschte einigermaßen reges Treiben, aber die paar leeren Tische, die ich sah, machten mir Hoffnung, dass es sich mit den Zimmern vielleicht genauso verhielt.   
Zielstrebig ging ich zum Tresen, hinter dem eine schmächtige Asura stand und mir einen Blick zuwarf, bei dem ich nicht sicher war, ob er freundlich oder genervt sein sollte.   
Die Asura hatte braunes Haar, zu einem einfachen Knoten zusammen gebunden, und ihre Augen waren von einem nichtssagenden blau. Doch dafür waren ihre Ohren einfach gigantisch! Ich wusste, dass Asura generell große Ohren hatten, aber die hier übertrafen alles, was ich bisher gesehen hatte. Wenn sie nicht abgestanden hätten, würden sie sicher bis unter die Brust reichen.

„Excelsior. Was darf’s sein?“ Sprach sie mit einer Stimme, die lauter war, als ich es so einem Körper zugetraut hatte. _Was erwartest Du, in einer Taverne, in der immer so ein Geräuschpegel herrscht?_

„Ähm, ich...“ Ich räusperte mich. „Ich suche ein Zimmer für die Nacht. Und wenn’s geht noch was zu Essen und zu Trinken.“ Mir wurde bewusst, wie unhöflich ich mich gerade ausgedrückt hatte, doch die Asura kümmerte sich wohl nicht darum. Sie ging zur gegenüberliegenden Wand und nahm einen Schlüssel, der mit der Zahl _13_ gekennzeichnet war.   
_Gutes Omen._  
Sie reichte mir den Schlüssel und sagte „Zimmer für eine Nacht und eine Mahlzeit, macht 3 Silber.“   
Nervös fummelte ich in meiner Geldbörse, bis ich die Summe passend hatte, und überreichte ihr die Münzen. Sie nickte zufrieden und wies mich an einen der leeren Tische.   
Ich nahm Platz und wartete darauf, dass mir jemand mein Essen bringen würde. Froh, endlich mal sitzen zu können, stützte ich den Kopf auf die Arme und schloss die Augen.   
  
Das würden ein paar lange, lange Tage werden.

 


End file.
